Lily Luna & The Muggle Relations Program
by sunbeam.starlight
Summary: In Lily Luna Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts, she is accepted to ANOTHER prestigious academy.  Naturally, she must continue at Hogwarts.  But what if she could attend both...?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at writing a story! I hope you like it! Please leave feedback! It'll encourage me to keep writing. :) Thanks!_

_This fanfiction will be a crossover between the Harry Potter world and a novel called Gambit Queen, which you can read for free at gambitqueen [dot] com. All you need is a Facebook account. If you haven't read it, you should! It's my favorite book besides the Harry Potter books! (Plus, the author encourages Gambit Queen fan fiction. So you should definitely help support it!)_

* * *

><p>Although it was Lily Luna Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts, her compartment in the Hogwarts Express felt emptier than ever. For the first time in her scholastic career, she was the only Potter in the compartment, the only Potter on the train. Indeed, she would be the only Potter at Hogwarts. Against her desperate pleas, Albus Severus had graduated last year and left her facing a year of lonely pedagogy. Witchcraft and wizardry didn't seem quite as magical without her big brothers around. Resting her head against the vibrating windowpane, she tried not to think about the times she had ridden in the compartment with her brothers, tried not to think about how they had laughed and caught each other's chocolate frogs in their mouths, tried not to think about how they had made a game of seeing who could shout "Voldemort" the loudest.<p>

The one up-side was that neither of them would be able to make fun of her when she stole glances at Henry Birch who always sat alone in the compartment across the aisle from the Potters (who always sat in Compartment P). He was a Muggle-born Hufflepuff Sixth Year whose nose was perpetually pointed in the direction a book. He had only spoken to her once. Well... okay... not exactly _to_ her. But in her first year at Hogwarts, he had played guitar and sung a Muggle pop-song at the Hogwarts talent show, and Lily Luna had been quite certain that his eyes had drifted in her general direction at least once during the duration of the song. The Hufflepuffs had won the talent show, and Lily Luna had secretly rejoiced, even though she was a Gryffindor. So for last five years, whenever she rode the Hogwarts Express, she had tried to get him to look up from his book and across the aisle. And for all five years, she had failed.

Sixth time's a charm, she thought, extracting her wand from her sleeve. At least this would keep her mind off of the fact that she was sitting alone for the first time. With a wave of her wand and a flash of light, she changed the color of her hair to neon green. She swept it over her shoulder dramatically and pretended to look thoughtfully (and intelligently, and sexily) out the window. A moment later, she snuck a sideways glance at Henry only to find that his attention was still locked on his book. She waved her wand again. Another flash. This time her hair was bright orange. After another dramatic toss of tresses over her left shoulder, she glanced toward Henry, who was still unaware of her existence.

With that, she decided to return to her broodings on the issue of loneliness. At least brooding was something she was good at.

* * *

><p>At Hogwarts, Lily Luna barely paid attention to the decisions of the sorting hat. When the house assignment ritual was over, she got behind Henry as the crowd of young wizard shuffled out of the dining hall. She didn't know what she was doing and felt sort of like a creep, but thought that maybe, just maybe, he would stop, turn around, and introduce himself to her. Maybe he would ask her out for butterbeers. (Lily Luna realized that, without her brothers here to make fun of her for even glancing at Henry, she was turning into a bone fide stalker. But this did not stop her.)<p>

Luckily, before she could follow him all the way back to the Hufflepuff common room, a stone gargoyle reached out from its pedestal grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey!" she said.

"The new headmaster requests the presence of one, Lily Luna Potter. I have reason to believe you are said individual. If this is an error, please disregard. Otherwise, proceed to the headmaster's office forthwith and with tremendous alacrity."

"What's alacrity?"

"Really fast," said the gargoyle.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Aren't we all?" said the gargoyle.

* * *

><p>Lily Luna gulped as she stood before the door to the headmaster's office. Like the rest of the student body, she had yet to meet the new headmaster. For almost sixteen years, Professor McGonagall had been "temporarily" filling the position, toilsomely searching for an adequate way to fill the very large shoes of Albus Dumbledore. According to the <em>Daily Prophet<em>, the position had finally been filled over the summer, allowing Professor McGonagall to embark upon well-deserved retirement. Unfortunately, the article had dropped no hints regarding the identity of the newly hired man or woman. Trembling a little and wondering if she was in trouble for stalking Henry Birch, she knocked on the wooden door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we go! Chapter 2! I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>Lily Luna stepped into the headmaster's chambers. She had heard stories about how the office had looked in Albus Dumbledore's days. And she had been called in twice by Professor McGonagall – who had made only minor adjustments to Dumbledore's decor. But now, it looked abandoned. The floors were bare, no furniture, no rugs, not even dust. The walls were equally bare – all picture frames and paintings had been removed. All surfaces had been scrubbed clean – stainless and sterile.<p>

"Hello?" she called, stepping inside. Echoes traveled through the empty room, bouncing freely without tapestries and furniture to muffle them. "Headmaster?"

Just as she was wondering if she was in the right place, a voice from above said, "Ah! Lily Luna Potter. Thank you for arriving forthwith and with tremendous alacrity."

She peered upward and squinted into the shadows of the ceiling high above her. As her eyes adjusted, she was surprised to find that the ceiling was the one surface that wasn't a barren stone wasteland. Quite the opposite, it was covered with stuff. There was an upside down writing desk to which clung a stack paper and quill, not to mention an upside-down inkwell whose ink magically stayed inside. Several upside-down gargoyles sat upon upside-down pedestals. Ornate rugs covereed various regions of free ceiling space.

"Why don't you come up here, so we can talk face to face?" said the voice of the headmaster from somewhere overhead. Lily Luna couldn't tell where.

"I don't know how," said Lily Luna.

"That's a shame," said the voice. "I had heard that you were an exemplary student. I reviewed your O.W.L. scores personally. Your professors all spoke very highly of you."

Lily Luna found herself blushing – a common occurrence whenever she found herself at the receiving end of a compliment. "Well... I don't know about that..."

"I'm told that last year, you aced six classes concurrently, while playing Seeker for Gryffindor's Quidditch team, forming Hogwarts' first Centaur Relations club, and writing an honors thesis on the care and keeping of dragons."

"I suppose that's true," said Lily Luna, blushing even more. None of the aforementioned activities had garnered a single look from Henry Birch, but at least _someone_ had noticed.

"Then how is it that you cannot join me on the ceiling?"  
>"I suppose if I had my broom-"<p>

"No, no, no, no," said the voice. "It's much simpler than that. I don't play Quidditch, but I got up here just fine."  
>"I think I need a hint."<p>

"No hints. Maybe you'll figure it out next time you visit. For now, I have a favor to ask. You seem to be capable of inhuman levels of academic productivity. And it just so happens that I've been looking for someone like that."

"I don't really have that much free time..."

"And if you accept my offer, it will greatly impress a young man named Henry Birch."

Lily Luna choked. Her blush spread from her face down to her toes. "I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered.

"Henry Birch is a Muggle-born, no? Among other things, my favor is for you to learn more about Muggles. Wouldn't it be impressive if you could talk to him about the latest hits on the – what's it called again? – ah, yes, the radio? Or perhaps you could ask him about his favorite kind of Pizza. Or perhaps you could strike up a conversation about what kind of car he drives. Or perhaps you could 'friend him on Facebook'."

"I don't know what any of that means," said Lily Luna.

"Exactly," said the voice from above. "But Henry does. And if you accept my offer, then so will you."

Lily Luna closed her eyes and pretended to consider the matter. But in truth, her decision was already made. "I'm in," she said.


End file.
